The invention relates to a safety device for cassettes and more particularly for such a cassette for a compact disc, a cassette tape (audio and video tape) or the like, which comprises two hingedly interconnected rectangular cassette halves, said safety device being intended for mounting on the outside of the cassette encircling the cassette to prevent opening thereof and being provided with a lock member for locking engagement with the cassette, having magnetically operated latch means.
Safety devices of this type are used in the retail trade for blocking the cassette so that it cannot be easily opened to prevent theft of the compact disc or the cassette tape, or such theft in any case cannot take place without considerable difficulties. Several different embodiments of the safety device have been developed during recent years, and an intense development work is still going on for the purpose of making the device cheap considering the fact that it has to be used in a great number at each shop and thus it is important to keep the total costs at the lowest possible level, to make the device difficult to open and to make the device easy to handle so that the use thereof is not experienced by the sales people as an added inconvenience. In other words an appropriate anti-theft device is one which can be accepted by the shop owner as well as the sales people and provides effective means for preventing or at least substantially reducing theft of such theft-prone goods as compact discs and cassette tapes.
The invention has been proposed as part of this development and in order to satisfy said wants and demands in the best possible manner the safety device of the type referred to above according to the invention has obtained the characteristics of the claims.